Break Down
by Hobey-ho
Summary: This is a fanfic of the Shadowmancer by G.P Taylor. It's pretty much starts where the book ends. Please reveiw!


Break down  
  
There singing was the cry of death. This was it, he knew the sea could claim him, just like his father. Kate's grip tighten on his arm, her eyes said it all, she was scared lifeless. Raphah held on to the Keruvim with a unsteadying grip. Crane was screaming orders to the crew. The seloth were dancing around the brim of the ship, there singing eroding threw his head. Kate still held his arm hard, it was starting to go numb. This was it Demurral was going to win. He couldn't let that happen. Not now not ever. Raphah was on his hands and knees praying. They had met Riathamus now he believed in life and that it was worth living if not for yourself but for others. Tom dropped to his knees, Kate came down too she wasn't going to let go any time soon. He raised his hands the way Raphah had them camped together and bowed his head because Raphah was. But he didn't know how to pray. He had never prayed in his life. But then like a wave he just spoke words in his head, talking to Riathamus. He hoped he was going it right.  
  
The boat took a thundering bash that knocked Tom of his knees. Then a monstrous wave came crashing down over them. Tom couldn't hear himself think because of the water in his ears. A buzzing started, like a bird just chirping. He opened his eyes to find a hideous site. He screamed. In front of him laying on it belly was a seloth. It was ready to jump on Tom and Kate. Its eyes a black he couldn't explain, when he looked in them he saw nothing. Just plain nothing. Not even black or white. Just nothing. He couldn't explain it. The seloth opened it's mouth to display a set of giant teeth, fangs in particular long blood stained ones that looked over 17 inches long. It hissed a horrible note. Then out of no where appeared Abram, he jumped on the creature just before it went to strike and he slid his sword into the creature. He pulled it out it was stained with navy blue blood. He ran before they could utter a word, he leaped into the water. He was covered in a holy glow, all the seloths hissed and returned to the shadowy depths of the sea.  
  
An eerie silence followed, no one spoke for risked at not hearing a seloth that might still be aboard the Magenta. Raphah with his hands still clasped looked up his brow running with sweat. He collapsed in a sigh of relief. Tom and Kate quickly ran over to him. He dropped the Keruvim it rolled slowly across the wooden planks of woods, making a eerie noise as it scraped the wood. Kate felt Raphah's wrist.  
"He's alive" she said loudly. Crane motioned for two servants to come forward.  
"Take him, feed him, make sure he drinks something and let him rest" immediately they carried him into the cabin below the deck. Tears rolled down Kate's eyes, they were blood shot and red. He put a arm around her and hugged her like he two nights ago when they were still in Bay town. Blue blood slowly trickled down the floor boards and met Tom's hands, he quickly moved his hand in discussed. The lifeless body lay there it's eyes wide open with fear. Its eyes were still cold.  
  
Tom slowly rose, Kate got up a second later. He had never seen Kate so scared in her hole life.  
"G-get that thing off my ship" said Crane and pointed at two more sailors, and they picked up the horrible corpse and threw it off the side of the boat.  
"Well get these two kids into the cabin and feed them, they've been through a lot today" Tom and Kate retreated into the cabin below before Crane could tell more sailors to help them. Tom didn't want to eat, when the cook came up to them and asked if they wanted anything they both said "no" bluntly. They went down to see if Raphah was alright. They found him still sleeping would he wake up?  
"Tom where are we going?" Kate asked after a while of just staring at Raphah.  
"I don't" he answered. He was too confused to answer anything right now. He stared at Kate she still had on the clothes the giant people had given her or as Tom thinks there were boggles. What now? He kept thinking. Kate walked over to him.  
"I'm board" she said, trust Kate to be board at a time like this, he thought.  
"Well I don't know what to do, I'm just trying to repress the things that's happened over the past few days." He said truthfully. He had just remembered that his mum. But this didn't bother him to much. He had always believed she was dead anyway and he was right.  
  
Kate tugged him, and she walked out of the cabin. He followed her, not knowing what to do. She lead him too a isolated part of the ship.  
"Tom I'm scared" she whispered. This was the first time she had actually said that. He stood there wide eyed. He didn't know what to say.  
"Well it seems I'm not getting a reaction here." and she went to walk off, Tom quickly grabbed her arm.  
"Wait!" he yelled, she stopped.  
"It's just, that's the first time I heard you say that" there he said it. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. She slid down the side of the boat, and buried her head in her hands. She cried. Tom sat down next to her. But he didn't say a word, he let her, express all the pain she had held in for years. 


End file.
